weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
4. Verrat - Execution of Betrayal
Verrat - Execution of Betrayal is the fourth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Overview Ken sees his childhood football friend Kase is one of Weiss's targets. Characters Focused On * Ken * Kouichirou Kase Entire Cast in Order of Appearance * Ken * Aya * Omi * Yohji Mid Episode Scene * Ken Summary At a wedding the jubilant atmosphere is cut short as the waiters unveils machine guns and slaughter everyone present. Takataori phrases Koga who arranged for the incident to be filmed and had cleared an obstacle for Takatori. Persia shares images from the wedding Senator Takori’s daughter, carried out by the Creeper Gang. Kenji Koga is a new second in command, Kouichirou Kase who is recognised by Ken. Manx hands out mission briefs whilst ken remembers that he was left to be burnt and Kase dragged away, he asks Manx not to start the mission for a couple of days, he needs to figure something out and leaves. The others are fine to let him sort things out but Manx doesn’t care if he gets into trouble, she doesn’t want to have Ken spook the target and let him get away. Outside a company building, Ken sees and cheerfully greets Kase saying it's him Ken Hidaka. They are both happy to see one another, though Aya monitors them nearby. Yohji is investigating the building where Koga is training in the gym, Ken and Kase have a catchup. They discuss when Ken was suspected of being a key player in the illegal soccer gambling ring, as Aya continues to monitor them. Kase is aware Ken’s drink was spiked on the day of the football match and swears he will prove his innocence. After remembering a similar event, Ken tells Kase that he should stay away from Koga, as his assistant he must know what he’s up to. Kase seems unaware but Ken tells him he cannot tell him he just has to trust him. Omi, Yohji and Aya discuss how Koga has gone missing. Ken implores Manx to remove Kase form the target list to no avail. Later he is attacked by armed men in a car. Ken does not escape, rather he drives and lands his motorbike on a thugs face, and knocks others aside. In the day he meets Kase at a games arcade and tells him he knows his boss is involved and tries to get Kase to tell him where he is right now. Kase is aware and shares he was trying to get close to Koga on behalf of Ken, then divulges his location. Momoe is tending to the flower shop where Ouka places a large order of flowers to give them to Omi. Ken has called Omi and says he intends to hunt Koga down, and replies to let them help. Ken urgently tries to explain that Kase wasn’t a criminal, he was only trying to get close to Koga for him. Making his way to a Cliffside mansion, Ken crashes through the door to Koga, only to find him already dead from poison in his wine. It was done by Kase who is nearby, then states Koga was the mastermind behind gambling on soccer all those years ago, but it was Kase's idea to put the drugs in Ken's drink for him to throw the game. He also staged the event for him to be kidnapped and Ken left to die simply because he had served his purpose and Kase didn’t want him around anymore. Kase intends to once again set up Ken, framing him for murdering Koga whilst Kase can become leader of The Creepers gang. Further, all of Asia's constructions stock has been transferred into his name. Kase has brought armed guards with him who aim guns at Ken, before Kase himself gloats how is the boss of both a major corporation and crime organization before shooting Ken through the glass. He then proudly proclaims he’ll see Ken in hell before shooting repeatedly into Ken who falls to the ground. At night Kase admires his new building before finding Ken, alive at the top of the steps. Kase falls to his knees with a tearful apology but his guards have encircled Ken. They too have in turn been circled as Ken's real friends cover him, using their darts, sword hilts and wires to incapacitate the thugs. Now crying and bowing, Kase says he doesn’t deserve Kens forgiveness but pleads for him to live. Ken begins to walk down, but Kase uses this chance to relish he opportunity to draw a gun and shoot Ken again saying that this time he’ll stay in hell. This time it is Ken's turn to shed tears as he sees the deep extent Kase would go to to kill him, how their friendship was all a lie and what he has just done. Kase is killed and Ken reveals he survived the gun shots with a bulletproof vest. When told he’ll see him in hell, Ken means it when he says “I'm already in hell” and says goodbye Kase. Omi, Aya and Yohji watch him, giving him some time. Episode 4 Images Episode 4 - 001.png Episode 4 - 002.png Episode 4 - 003.png Episode 4 - 004.png Episode 4 - 005.png Episode 4 - 006.png Episode 4 - 007.png Episode 4 - 008.png Episode 4 - 009.png Episode 4 - 010.png Episode 4 - 011.png Episode 4 - 012.png Episode 4 - 013.png Episode 4 - 014.png Episode 4 - 015.png Episode 4 - 016.png Episode 4 - 017.png Episode 4 - 018.png Episode 4 - 019.png Episode 4 - 020.png Episode 4 - 021.png Episode 4 - 022.png Episode 4 - 023.png Episode 4 - 024.png Episode 4 - 025.png Episode 4 - 026.png Episode 4 - 027.png Episode 4 - 028.png Episode 4 - 029.png Episode 4 - 030.png Episode 4 - 031.png Episode 4 - 032.png Episode 4 - 033.png Episode 4 - 034.png Episode 4 - 035.png Episode 4 - 036.png Episode 4 - 037.png Episode 4 - 038.png Episode 4 - 039.png Episode 4 - 040.png Episode 4 - 041.png Episode 4 - 042.png Episode 4 - 043.png Episode 4 - 044.png Episode 4 - 045.png Episode 4 - 046.png Episode 4 - 047.png Episode 4 - 048.png Episode 4 - 049.png Episode 4 - 050.png Episode 4 - 051.png Episode 4 - 052.png Episode 4 - 053.png Episode 4 - 054.png Episode 4 - 055.png Episode 4 - 056.png Episode 4 - 057.png Episode 4 - 058.png Episode 4 - 059.png Episode 4 - 060.png Episode 4 - 061.png Episode 4 - 062.png Episode 4 - 063.png Episode 4 - 064.png Episode 4 - 065.png Episode 4 - 066.png Episode 4 - 067.png Episode 4 - 068.png Episode 4 - 069.png Episode 4 - 070.png Episode 4 - 071.png Episode 4 - 072.png Episode 4 - 073.png Episode 4 - 074.png Episode 4 - 075.png Episode 4 - 076.png Episode 4 - 077.png Episode 4 - 078.png Episode 4 - 079.png Episode 4 - 080.png Episode 4 - 081.png Episode 4 - 082.png Episode 4 - 083.png Episode 4 - 084.png Episode 4 - 085.png Episode 4 - 086.png Episode 4 - 087.png Episode 4 - 088.png Episode 4 - 089.png Episode 4 - 090.png Episode 4 - 091.png Episode 4 - 092.png Episode 4 - 093.png Episode 4 - 094.png Episode 4 - 095.png Episode 4 - 096.png Episode 4 - 097.png Episode 4 - 098.png Episode 4 - 099.png Episode 4 - 100.png Episode 4 - 101.png Episode 4 - 102.png Episode 4 - 103.png Episode 4 - 104.png Episode 4 - 105.png Episode 4 - 106.png Episode 4 - 107.png Episode 4 - 108.png Episode 4 - 109.png Episode 4 - 110.png Episode 4 - 111.png Episode 4 - 112.png Episode 4 - 113.png Episode 4 - 114.png Episode 4 - 115.png Episode 4 - 116.png Episode 4 - 117.png Episode 4 - 118.png Episode 4 - 119.png Episode 4 - 120.png Episode 4 - 121.png Episode 4 - 122.png Episode 4 - 123.png Episode 4 - 124.png Episode 4 - 125.png Episode 4 - 126.png Episode 4 - 127.png Episode 4 - 128.png Episode 4 - 129.png Episode 4 - 130.png Episode 4 - 131.png Episode 4 - 132.png Episode 4 - 133.png Episode 4 - 134.png Episode 4 - 135.png Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media